


Risk It All ('Cause I'll Catch You If You Fall)

by chromyrose



Series: Fall Together [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga devises a game to play with Daichi and Asahi, with a special surprise for his glass-hearted boyfriend. It doesn't go over as well as he plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk It All ('Cause I'll Catch You If You Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same verse as my last fic, "Watching The Sky Fall," and was written for Asahi's birthday today (1/1)! That said, there is some content in this fic that could be triggering. The boys unwittingly play a game with BDSM overtones, and the submissive partner's trust becomes broken. Read the tags above, and if it sounds like this content might be upsetting to you, I would recommend you give this fic a miss.
> 
> Title is from Owl City's "If My Heart Was a House You'd Be Home."

It was a testament to the trust that Asahi had for his lovers, that he played along with Suga's game. The suggestion had come on a brisk winter's afternoon in Suga's bedroom, with their homework still lying open, abandoned on the floor. Suga had begged for a break, thrown Daichi a pitiful look, and unsurprisingly their captain melted into a puddle of chagrined agreement. 

That much was normal, for the three of them. Suga made a delighted noise and straddled Daichi's lap for kisses, while Asahi fiddled with his pencil and tried not to be too aware of the fact that he was watching them, that they knew he was watching them. It was so normal that Asahi didn't even realize he was supposed to be nervous when Suga turned his brightest, most charming smile onto him. 

“So, Asahi, I came up with a game for us to play,” he said without any trace of nerves or shame. “And Daichi and I agree we want you to be 'It' first.” 

“It?” 

Daichi grunted a little, shifted in place. He smiled a little sheepishly at Asahi, and shrugged. Asahi saw all the signs of Daichi's embarrassment manifested, but figured it was to be expected, talking about a game Suga made up. Probably a very sexual and inappropriate game, but Asahi wasn't alarmed yet. 

“I want to blindfold you,” Suga continued, murmuring into Asahi's ear; he was sitting on the other side of him now, sandwiching Asahi between himself and Daichi. Both of their bodies radiated warmth, except for Suga's ever-cold hands. “And tie your hands behind your back.” He wrapped his icy fingers around Asahi's wrist to punctuate his sultry promises. “We'll take turns touching you, and you've got to guess who is who. What do you say?” 

Asahi was dumbstruck, and had to close his eyes at the overwhelming rush of blood to his cheeks. His skin tone meant that a blush probably wasn't visible yet, but he could feel the heat coming off his face nonetheless. He exhaled in a harsh puff, unable to put any words together. 

“You don't have to say yes,” Daichi added quickly, his steady tone a comforting counterpart to Suga's breathless proposal. “Not now. Not ever.” 

And Asahi knew that was true, that neither of them would hold it against him if he didn't want to play. But the weight of Suga's fingers was an iron ball around his wrist, and the thought of being truly immobilized, helpless to his boyfriends' whims... he whined a little in his throat at the sudden pulse of _need_ that shot through him. 

“I... I want to. Yes,” he panted, opening his eyes to Suga's beaming face. “Please?” 

Suga laughed near Asahi's chin, and then kissed him briefly on the lips. When he pulled away, he grabbed the hem of Asahi's shirt with him. 

“Take this off?” 

Asahi's arms were trembling with anticipation, so it took Daichi and Suga's combined efforts to peel his t-shirt off of his biceps. Daichi's firm fingertips ran a line down his chest, and maybe it was supposed to be comforting, but it just made a shiver quake down to his core. 

The handcuffs ended up being a threadbare scarf Suga had from middle school, tying his wrists together behind his back just tightly enough that he couldn't pull free without a struggle. But it was still looser than he'd anticipated, and maybe the question was written on his face, because Suga stroked his cheek. 

“I don't want to hurt you. It would be terrible for the team if your arms got messed up.” 

Daichi snorted. “ _'For the team'_ ,” he echoed sarcastically. “Is this okay, Asahi?” 

“Y-yeah,” he breathed, then licked his lips. “S'not tight.”

“That's not what I meant.” Daichi shook his head. “Being restrained?” 

Oh. Asahi wriggled his wrists, rubbing the skin against itself, and bit his lip. “...S'good, too.” 

“Good boy,” Suga murmured, kissing his beard. “Tell us if that changes. Green is keep going. Yellow is slow down. Red is full stop. Okay?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded firmly. “...Green.” 

Daichi stroked his bare chest again, and laughed. “So eager. Okay. Suga?” 

Suga moved to grab something else, a sash that Asahi recognized from the yukata Suga wore to the last school festival. But then Daichi was kissing his lips tenderly, and Asahi's eyelids fluttered shut. He felt Suga move onto the bed behind and above him, and tie the cloth over his closed eyes. Daichi didn't stop kissing him until Suga's hands moved away from Asahi's hair. 

“Status update?” Suga queried, his voice coming from Asahi's left again. Asahi paused to consider this, and realized the gravity of his situation for the first time. He was half naked, bound, and blinded. They were only seventeen, and maybe too young for all this. The hairs on his arms and chest were standing on end, either from the cool air in the room or the excitement, and Asahi couldn't be sure which.

But he was sure that for all his vulnerabilities, he didn't doubt Sugawara and Daichi would take care of him. That realization made it easier to breathe, and Asahi focused on that; the solid core of trust that was keeping him grounded. Every exhale became a little less shaky, and after a long moment of this (in the dark it was hard to tell minutes from seconds or hours), Asahi nodded. 

“Green.”

Shifting happened on both sides of Asahi, or maybe it had been happening all along and he was unaware of it, and then there was a gentle brush of fingertips against the square line of his jaw, all the way down to the scruff of his beard. Asahi laughed breathlessly, and murmured, “Suga.” 

“The beard gave you away,” Daichi added with a laugh of his own. “You're obsessed with it.” 

“It's grown on me,” Suga agreed. He hummed softly, and then brushed his fingers back up Asahi's jaw, to flick his earlobe. Then his touch was gone entirely, and Asahi felt like the world around him stopped. 

Daichi and Suga both did their best to keep quiet, and so all Asahi could hear were their breaths blending together, a background noise to the thumping of his heart, the expanding of his own lungs. It was almost terrifying, the way his senses had to strain against the handicaps; for a split second part of him wondered if he'd have any way to know if his boyfriends left the room entirely, leaving him all alone. 

Before that seed of thought could grow into panic, there was a palm on Asahi's pectorals, rubbing wide circles in his skin. Warm and calloused, with thick fingers and a little more force. 

“D-Daichi,” Asahi gasped.”Daichi, Daichi, Daichi...” 

“Me,” Daichi breathed, speaking right into Asahi's ear. “I'm right here.” 

Every stroke of his palm felt like shockwaves from a defibrillator against Asahi's chest, but the steady firmness of Daichi's voice was a rock Asahi anchored himself to. He leaned toward the voice, found Daichi's hair with his cheek, then his lips. As he shifted, Asahi became aware of the stirrings of his cock, but shame was so hard to come by when his entire body felt like a taut string played by his boyfriend's hand. 

Eventually Asahi's lips found Daichi's warm neck, and he peppered it with desperate, fleeting kisses. Daichi chuckled, and brought his other hand to stroke Asahi's long hair. 

“Easy, easy,” he murmured. “Do you need to stop?”

“No.” The idea of stopping made Asahi even more nervous than the idea of continuing. “G-green. Where's Suga...?” 

Knees knocked into Asahi's, and a warmth leaned in from in front of him; Asahi exhaled in relief, turned his face away from Daichi's neck, but kept his head rested on his shoulder still. Hands pressed to Asahi's abs, small and confident. Warm. Rough, but not calloused. Short hands, with stubby fingers.

Not Suga's hands. Not Daichi's hands, either. Asahi felt himself jump, his body trying to pull away from the foreign touch; but there was no where to go with the base of Suga's bed at his back. 

“Stop. Who is that?” He stammered anxiously. “Yellow. I need to see!” 

All hands were off of him, but Daichi's voice was in his ear again. “Shh,” he breathed softly. “It's okay. I've got you.” His fingers undid the knot at the back of the makeshift blindfold, and when it slid down the bridge of Asahi's nose, the soft light coming in from the window was enough to momentarily blind him. He blinked it away, and made out the spiked-up hairstyle, the rougish, sheepish grin that only belonged to Nishinoya. 

“Noya?!”

“I'm sorry, Asahi-san,” Noya said genuinely, bowing his head. “We didn't think you'd spook so bad.” 

Asahi looked from his underclassman, who was practically kowtowing to him, to Daichi and then to Suga, hoping for answers. Daichi looked troubled, and Suga sheepish as well. 

“Asahi,” Suga started gently, getting on his knees beside him. “This was my fault. Don't blame Daichi or Noya, okay? I just thought, well, it's not that it's not incredibly obvious you love us, Daichi and me, because it is. But you've got lots more love in that big glass heart of yours, and you and Noya have something special, too. Right?” 

Asahi was still feeling jittery, and as much as he wanted to agree, it was hard to do much of anything other than bring his knees to his chest self-consciously, and wrap his arms around himself tight. Daichi clicked his tongue and started rubbing his back in small, gentle circles, and Asahi was grateful for the affection. 

“He's not saying anything,” Noya hissed at Suga, and Asahi could hear the hurt and desperation in his voice. The small flare of hurt that he'd had towards the libero faded entirely, when he realized how badly he wished he could comfort Noya. 

“We messed up,” Daichi admitted, speaking over Asahi's head quietly, as though not to disturb him. “We basically promised him a kiddie pool and threw him into the ocean.” 

When Asahi let his gaze drift over, he saw that Suga was the guiltiest of all, watching him with sad eyes. That pushed him to shake the anxiety off as best as he could, and he managed to uncurl himself from the ball he'd become. 

“It's... okay,” Asahi said slowly, the words feeling a little thick on his tongue. “I'm not mad. Just... warning? Next time?” 

Suga's eyes widened, and he shook his head; there was a sadness to the smile on his face. “That's our Asahi. This time was a complete disaster, and he's already promising a next time.” 

“That's not what I--!!” 

“Relax,” Daichi bade him, grabbing his shirt off the bed and putting it back in Asahi's hands. “You just did a big thing for us. We broke your trust. Don't be in such a hurry to forgive us.” 

“Sorry, again,” Noya repeated, leaning into yet another bow. “I just, when Suga-san offered, I couldn't...” He licked his lips, and Asahi shivered. Daichi snatched his shirt back out of his hands and forced it over Asahi's head. When he was fully dressed again, Asahi felt much more like himself. He reached out towards Nishinoya shyly. 

“You couldn't... what?” 

Noya groaned and tugged at his bangs. “Couldn't say no,” he huffed. “You don't even know how attractive you are, that's probably the most infuriating part! I mean, other than you already having not one but two amazing boyfriends. I never stood a chance! But then Suga said that you'd like this, and you really, _really_ didn't, and I feel like a total bully.” 

Asahi looked to the carpet on Suga's floor, and resisted the urge to pick at it. “I mean, yeah, I really didn't like it. But that wasn't because of _you_ , Noya.” 

“No, it was because of me,” Suga said plainly, which made Asahi groan. 

“Stop that! Everyone, just... stop blaming yourselves!” He burst, and when three pairs of eyes were gaping at him, he shrunk down a little into himself. “...Okay, yes, events happened that you were all in on that made me really upset, but that doesn't mean... it's not your _faults_. You had good intentions, I'm pretty sure. I mean, I don't think anyone wanted to make me a quivering mess--” 

“Not that kind of quivering mess, anyways,” Suga cut in. He looked a little shamed despite his joke, and put his hands up. “No, no, I'm sorry, I have no filter. Continue, please.” 

Asahi couldn't really be mad at Suga, but he was annoyed that he lost his train of thought. “Um, yeah. Basically... just don't. Feel bad. I feel bad enough for all of us. So maybe just...”

He didn't know how to say _'take care of me'_ without sounding too needy, but it must have been plain on his face, because Suga scooted over and Daichi leaned in and they started laving him with affection. Someone's hand was in his hair, someone's nose was bumping his cheek, and Asahi closed his eyes and focused on his exhales, feeling the vise grip loosen on his heart. 

When he opened his eyes again, however much time later, he saw Noya sitting away from them, picking at loose threads on his shorts, and felt a rush of affection and pity. He pulled away from his boyfriends slowly, and they let him go without protest. Asahi crawled over to Nishinoya, and sat down beside him. Nervously, he put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” he mumbled softly. “You stayed?” 

“I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do,” Noya supplied. “And I wanted to make sure you were okay. You're okay now, right?”

“Yeah. Thank you, Noya.” Asahi pushed further, rested his head shyly on Nishinoya's shoulder. He didn't miss the way it tensed beneath him. 

“Asahi...?” 

“I'm sorry. Suga was right, I do like you. So much, Noya,” he confessed. Asahi was surprised by himself, how pliant he was, how easily the words came out of him. He knew that Noya was probably in shock. “Today didn't work out. But, um... maybe another day?” 

Noya looked utterly delighted by the prospect of another day, though he snuck a furtive glance behind Asahi.

“Won’t Suga and Daichi mind?”

Asahi turned around in time to catch his boyfriends averting their gazes obviously, and he felt a laugh bubble in his chest.

“I don’t think they’ll mind,” he answered Noya confidently. “They want me to be happy. And anyways, it’s probably fair to say they owe me this?”

“Probably,” Noya barked out a laugh, and he put his hand on Asahi’s forearm. Lightening quick, he ducked his head forward and pressed his lips to the corner of Asahi’s mouth, just missing his lips. He looked proud when he pulled away, so Asahi figured his miss was intentional.

“I bet they wanna make sure you’re okay and dote on you more. And as fascinating as it is watching the captain be affectionate, I should probably go home,” he said reluctantly, but with his ever-present grin. “Bye, Asahi. ”

“See you tomorrow, Noya.” He replied a little dumbly, feeling heat in his cheeks again. Noya got to his feet, and bowed at Suga.

“Thank you for having me. I’ll see myself out, so you don’t have to get up. But you should probably finish your homework. You’re setting the worst examples, senpais.”

“ _Bye_ , Nishinoya,” Daichi drawled, waving the hand he didn’t have around Suga. Suga laughed and swatted at him, but also waved at their underclassman. Noya ducked out of the room, and pulled the door shut behind him.

“He had a point about our homework, ” Asahi observed with a shrug, looking at the notebooks lain open on the table.

“Forget the homework and get your ass over here, Azumane.”

“Mean,” Suga chastised, even as Asahi crawled back over to his boyfriends with a little smile. When he got there, two pairs of hands grabbed for him, and Suga’s face was buried into the crook of his neck. He kissed Asahi fervently, but there was a weight to his kisses beyond just tenderness. Asahi sensed the unspoken words there, and put his arms around Suga tightly.

“Don’t apologize. I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.”

“You’re so stupid. You’re supposed to make me make it up to you first,” Suga whined. He kissed Asahi’s jaw. “I didn’t even think it through. I was so careless with you.”

“Suga, I’m not as fragile as you think I am,” Asahi protested meekly.

“No one is saying you are,” Daichi interrupted. “But it's our job to take care of you. We should be the last people hurting you, Asahi.” 

Asahi groaned, and threw his head back against Suga's mattress. “I left the team!” He reminded them exasperatedly. “For a whole month, I put myself out of your lives completely. But you never doubted me, Daichi. Both of you trusted that I would come back. So you have to believe me when I say that I trust _you_. Not to not hurt me, I mean, I know you would never hurt me intentionally. But I trust you, that if you ever _do_ hurt me, you'll do everything you can to help me. And that's why I don't need apologies. I just... I just need...”

He trailed off with a frustrated whine. Suga's fingers gently pulled his hand away from his face, and stroked down the stubble on his cheek. 

“Tell us what you need, Asahi,” he murmured tenderly. 

“...You.” 

Suga all but squealed, and dove in to pepper Asahi's face with kisses, everywhere from his nose to his chin to his temples. Daichi laughed, and he let Asahi relax his body back against his broad chest. 

“I love you,” Suga said emphatically, speaking right into Asahi's ear. “More than anything. More than Daichi, sometimes.” He pulled back enough to give an exaggerated wink, a grin curling the corners of his lips and making his eyes slim. 

Daichi squawked in mock offense, and Asahi couldn't hold in the laugh at their silliness. It was somewhat forced, and he knew it was for his benefit, but it was also a return to normalcy for them, and it comforted him immensely. 

“Psst,” Suga continued. “This is the part where you say I'm your favorite, too.”

“I love you both the same,” Asahi responded playfully. “Immensely. Overwhelmingly.” 

“Because your heart is as big as the rest of you,” Daichi commented seriously, punctuating his words with a thoughtful little nod. Suga's face lit up, and he sniggered into his hand. Daichi swatted the back of his head for Asahi, which was nice because Asahi was too lazy to reach up. “Don't, Suga.” 

“Oh, poo, the fun police is here.”

“I'll remember that the next time you want to make out when we're locking up after practice.” 

Asahi heard rather than saw Daichi and Suga kiss, and realized it was because he'd closed his eyes to the tune of their playful bickering. He opened them again to watch his boyfriends' mouths move against each other, and idily laced Daichi's fingers with his own.

Later on, when Asahi felt more prepared for the relentless teasing Suga would give him, he would tell them that he didn't actually dislike their game. They'd go back to doing their assignments after realizing how low the sun hung in the sky, but Daichi would probably only force the matter to cut Asahi a break. Their evening would continue, turn into a night that saw Asahi and Daichi headed back for their separate homes. 

But for that moment, right then, Asahi wasn't thinking about the future, or opening his mouth; he was simply content to nestle himself down in the cocoon of his boyfriends' love and relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, consent is absolutely key in all situations! Sexy surprises might sound fun, but if it's something you've never discussed with a partner, don't pull it out in the middle of a game! 
> 
> Happy Birthday to Asahi, and Happy New Year to all of my readers. Please check me out on tumblr, [@zahhaked](http://zahhaked.tumblr.com). And if you're a fan of this series, stay tuned- I plan on having an AsaNoya installment set in this verse coming out real soon!


End file.
